Broken Heart
by Linrei26
Summary: Something happened in Camelot that made Emma want to restore Excalibur and Regina wants to find out what it was. When she confronts Emma, she finds out she broke Emma's heart. Pre-Swan Queen. Just a small one-shot I worte on Tumblr.


A/N: This is a small one-shot I wrote on tumblr.

Following this season of OUAT. We know that Emma is angry at Regina, but we don't know why, so I wrote this to fill some of the gaps.

SQ, Snow Queen, ahead!

 **Warning:** angst!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Broken Heart**

*Bam, bam, bam*

Three strong knocks on the door, and a minute later the door swung open revealing the blonde she once called her friend on the other side of the door. Seeing her dressed in black with such a stoic expression on her face always threw the brunette off. She had gotten used to the goofy smiles, or annoyed scowls of the now Dark One. She wasn't even a blonde now. Somehow even if Emma has been the Dark One for a while now, she still found herself surprised when she took in the new appearance of the once Savior of Storybrooke.

"Regina, what a surprise. Come here to yell at me again? Now what did I do?" Emma asked with the same stoniness she had portrayed in the last conversation they had. Regina took a deep breath trying to ignore the obvious taunting of the younger woman and squared her shoulders in defiance.

"As a matter of fact Emma, I was hoping we could talk." The brows of the darker woman creased in what seemed confusion, and Regina couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment for being able to surprise the mighty Dark One.

"We can talk here."

"So be it then, it was too much to expect that the powers of the Dark One had gave you manners as well." Regina bit with sarcasm and felt a twinge in her heart remembering how her past bickering was always somehow satisfactory to her.

"Cut to the point Regina, I don't have time to deal with you now."

"Oh, but you had time to go and have lunch with my sister?" Regina asked with a touch of poison in her voice, but she managed to remain calm, even if her heart was flooded with feelings of anger and betrayal.

"Zelena told you?" Emma asked with seriousness.

"Yes, dear, but I couldn't say I was surprised. You did broke your son's heart, I bet betraying me was a walk in the park for you."

"You don't seem to affected by it if you ask me." Emma said with a shrug leaning over the door of her house.

"No, I'm not. In all honesty I was furious with you when Zelena told me, but then I remembered what Henry said and I managed to hold my urges to come here and barbecue you, Miss Swan." That seemed to catch Emma's attention.

"What did Henry said?"

"That this is not you, and he is right, this is not you Emma."

"You keep saying that Regina, but I can assure you, this is the real me." Emma said stepping menacingly towards her, but Regina didn't back down. She had been thinking about Emma the whole day. She kept trying to fill the gaps and find out what made Emma turn to the darkness, what made her believed everyone had betrayed her.

"Yes, it might, but the problem here, is that I don't know what made you change, Emma. If this is really you, if it is not the darkness of the Dark One's power speaking to me right now, then I need to know what did I do to lose you Emma." Emma gasped in surprise not expecting to hear those words from Regina. Everybody kept blaming Emma and her powers for her actions, and here it was Regina finally accepting it was her and asking what everybody else should have been asking. What happened?

"To lose me? Rather presumptuous of you don't you think Regina?" Emma laughed coldly at her, but Regina didn't back down.

"Don't dodge the question Emma. I know something happened in Camelot. I know you recent your parents for something, you are upset at the pirate for some reason and yet you pretend you don't because of God knows why, but the way you treat me is different. You are angry at me." Regina said stepping closer, but this time it was Emma who stepped back. "You are disappointed and angry at me, and ok, I accept that, but if I'm going to deal with you as my enemy then I need to know why? What did I do Emma? What did I do to deserve your hate?"

"I don't hate you!" Emma barked angrily showing more emotions she had showed since they came back to Storybrooke. Emma was finally showing her true colors, and Regina couldn't back down now. She stepped closer backing Emma against the wall.

"You do! I did something in Camelot and you hate me for it! Tell me what I did? Tell me!"

"You broke my heart!" Emma yelled angrily making Regina step back in confusion.

"What?" Emma didn't answer. In a second, the Dark One was surrounded by a cloud of magic and disappearing completely from sight.

Regina was shaken by Emma's words. She couldn't understand what she meant, but she knew Emma was saying the truth. Knowing that Emma was not coming back to her house while she was there, she returned to her house. When she opened the door she walked to the living room and was surprised when she found Snow, Charming, Henry, Hook, and Robin discussing something while waiting for her.

"Regina where have you been?" Snow asked standing up, but she immediately noticed something wrong with the witch behavior. "Is something wrong."

"No, dear I'm ok." Regina said stepping closer, hearing David keeping with the conversation, but she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness in her chest. Not only her words had been confusing, but also the way she said them. It was almost as if Emma meant that literally.

"But since the dark curse brought us back, it should have brought Merlin as well." She heard Henry said, and she gasped in surprised bringing her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Mom, are you alright?" Henry asked with a worried face noticing how pale her mother looked at the moment.

"What did you say?"

"I said that since the dark curse brought us back, it should have brought Merlin as well." Henry repeated in confusion, but doing as requested.

"Oh my God." Regina stood up and with determination walked towards Killian who looked at her with a scowl.

"What is it? What- ah!" The pirate couldn't end his sentence before Regina's hand plugged inside his chest pulling out his dark heart. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Hook shout angrily, but groaned in displeasure when Regina pushed his heart back to his chest.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed in surprise, watching the former villain walk towards Henry.

"Sweetie, this might hurt a little, but I need to check your heart ok?" Regina told Henry with her mother's voice, and as soon as Henry gave her permission she plugged her hand in Henry's chest pulling out his golden heart. She shook her head and with an apology she put back his son's heart in his chest.

"Regina, what's going on? What are you doing?" Robin asked behind her. Regina turned to look at him and swallowed heavily before placing her hand against her own chest and plunging her hand inside. She gasped in surprise when she felt the organ in her hands.

"Oh gods." Regina pulled out her hand and within it she was holding a heart, but not a complete one. She had only half a heart just like Snow and Charming had.

"Is that?" Snow asked moving closer to look at Regina's dark heart. "Is that your heart? It's ripped in two, just like ours." She said looking at Charming over her shoulder. She tried to pull the dots together and turned to look at Robin. "Regina casted the curse and used Robin's heart for it."

"No." Regina denied immediately still looking down at her heart, and knowing already to who it belonged. "My heart was the one used in the curse." Regina said looking at Snow with sad eyes. She knew that she would never let Henry crush her heart, though, she was sure her son wouldn't be able to do it. That meant the one to do it must have been either Robin or Snow, and she was sure Snow had been the one that crushed her heart for the curse. She wasn't sure why, but she knew it. "You crushed it." Snow flinched at her words, but after thinking about it she accepted that it could have happened

"Then, who's that heart. It's almost completely dark." Snow asked, wondering if Robin's heart could be so dark.

"It's Emma's." Regina said sitting down on the couch still looking at the dark heart in her hands

"Why would Emma give her heart to you! That's ridiculous!" Hook barked angrily, but Regina ignored him. Emma had been right, she had broken her heart. After her heart was crushed, Emma had used half of hers to keep her alive. However, that didn't explain why Emma was so angry and why she was determined to reunite the dagger and Excalibur together.

It also didn't explained why it had worked... How was it possible that the two could share a heart unless...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Regina we have to go!" Emma screamed climbing the stairs to the tower followed by Henry and her parents. She opened the door quickly and found the brunette standing over a huge bowl filled with a steamy substance. She moved around it and reached Regina taking her by her hand. "Move, it's almost here, we have to get out."_

 _"I already told you Emma, it's too late to escape now." The witch said shaking her head. Emma knew that too. The darkness, or Rumpelstinskin had told her that as well. There was no escape._

 _"Then I'll go. It's after me. If I leave Camelot now-"_

 _"Emma it will kill you!" Regina argued angrily._

 _"But you'd live! All of you!"_

 _"No, mom, we are not letting you go." Henry said moving closer to them. Emma moved and hugged him with all her might._

 _"I'm sorry Henry." A moment later Henry's weight collapsed over her, and she softly lowered him to the ground ignoring the shocked gasps of her parents and Regina. "This is the best way."_

 _"There's another way Emma." Regina said looking sadly at Henry and then to the blonde._

 _"What way?"_

 _"Regina don't." Snow said moving forward._

 _"Step back Emma." Regina said and Emma gasp in surprise when her body moved without her permission. Her eyes flew open and watched in surprised how Regina pulled out the dagger from her dress. "Stay still until this is over."_

 _"Regina! What are you doing?!" Emma asked in confusion, feeling dread fill her body in anticipation._

 _"I made a promise to you Emma. I promised you, I'll safe you." Regina took a deep breath and moved a hand over her chest. She gasped in pain when her hand moved within her chest to grab her heart and pull it out. Regina watched her reddish heart and smiled sadly at it. "You fought the darkness so well Emma. We were the ones who failed you, but you might still be able to get rid of the darkness if you are save."_

 _"Oh... so stupid." The Darkness spoke from behind Emma with his giddy voice imitating Rumple. "And yet brave."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Camelot is doomed now, but we can save it. I can save it."_

 _"Regina! Don't do anything stupid." Emma warned warily, but the brunette smirked at her knowingly._

 _"You were the idiot that sacrificed herself for me in the first place. The Darkness belonged to me. You tried to save my happy ending, but I still lose it."_

 _"Robin is an asshole! He clearly doesn't deserve you if he decided to be with the crazy of Zelena instead."_

 _"I know that now, dear, and don't worry. I'm not doing this because I'm heartbroken over him. I'm doing this because I simply can't let you die Emma." Regina started crying. "You can still solve your issues with the pirate and you will take care of Henry and your family."_

 _No... No! She can't be thinking in sacrificing her life for her! No!_

 _"I don't care about Killian, Regina! Please don't do this." Emma cried out looking over her parents begging them with her eyes to stop the older woman, but they remained still looking at both of them with teary eyes._

 _"Snow." Regina called and Mary Margaret moved closer sobbing quietly not taking her eyes off Regina's heart. Regina moved a hand to cup Snow's face and clean the tears with her thumb. "You were always too good to me Snow, even when you were cruel and angry you still loved me for some bizarre reason, and after all I did to you, you still found in your heart to forgive me and welcome me in your family. Thank you Snow." Mary Margaret's cry became stronger. Regina moved closer and dropped a small kiss on Snow's cheek. "Don't cry, dear, this is the right thing to do."_

 _"I love you Regina." Snow cried while Regina moved to take her hands and place them around her beating heart._

 _"I know, dear." Regina said not really sure she could return the feelings without breaking. She then looked at Henry laying on the cold floor and Emma standing a few steps away from her, but unable to move against her previous commands. "Emma..." Regina said with a sigh hating the lost look of the blonde right now. "Don't let the darkness win. You are stronger than that."_

 _"Regina please, don't." Emma kept begging trying to fight her own tears to speak._

 _"You always had fate on me. Let be known I always had fate in you, and will always have. You were my only true friend and I thank you for that Emma."_

 _"Regina!"_

 _"Take care of Henry for me, and tell him that I love him." Regina said closing her eyes. She put pressure over Snow's hands forcing her to crush her heart with all her strength. Ashes felled to the bowl and a purple cloud started rising in the air when the spell was completed._

 _Suddenly, Emma fell on her knees. The command that Regina had gave her was broken. She stood up and run to the collapsing body of the mother of her son catching her within her arms. Snow broke into desperate cries, and was soon wrapped in a hug by Charming who with tears streaming down his eyes looked at Emma and Regina solemnly._

 _"No." Emma cried pressing her heart over Regina's chest and feeling nothing but smooth skin under her fingers. No beating, no life. What was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to live now without Regina? What was she going to tell Henry? What?_

 _"You could always bring her back." Rumple spoke behind her making her jump in surprise._

 _"What?"_

 _"You do know your parents share a heart. You can give half of it to Regina and bring her back." The Darkness suggested, making Emma frowned in confusion and anger._

 _"What are you planning?! What do you want?!"_

 _"Emma?" Charming asked, not knowing why her daughter was screaming to the walls._

 _"Nothing much. You see, you can save Regina, but when you gave her your heart, she will also be tied to the powers of the Dark One."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"She will live as long as you are the Dark One. If you lose the powers of the Dark One, your heart would not be able to sustain both of your lives and as a result... you'd both die hehe." Rumple said in a cheerful tone._

 _"That's not true, it work to my parents!"_

 _"Because they are true love, are you and the Queen true loves." Emma looked down at Regina's lifeless body and shook in fear. They weren't..._

 _"So to make sure that the Queen lives, you shall remain the Dark One, and I know how to make that a permanent matter._

 _"How?"_

 _"Simple dear, you just need to unite the dagger with Excalibur." Rumple said with mischief. "Now what would it be?" Emma looked down at Regina again and without hesitation she plugged her hand within her own chest pulling out an almost completly dark heart out of her chest._

 _"As long as she lives, I don't care what happens to me." Emma said with determination placing Regina delicately on the floor, ignoring the calls of her father._

 _"Good choice dear." Rumple said and laughed when Emma took her heart and broke it in two. Emma gasped when she noticed that the darkness of the heart had gathered almost completely in one half while the other remained with parts glowing with a lively red. The dark one will be hers. She took the darker half and plug it inside her body again, then she took the other half and place it over Regina's chest._

 _"I'm not going to let you die."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma cried looking at the dream catcher. Nevertheless, she didn't regret her decision. She had saved Regina. Once she saw Regina gasp for air she had moved to the curse and cast a spell on it. She would erase the memories of everybody in Camelot. She wanted to give Regina another chance with Robin and let everybody live without the memories of the tragedy that had stricken them during their time there.

In the meantime, she would keep trying to make Excalibur complete. It was the only way to keep Regina save.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hoped you like it!


End file.
